


Why’d you always call me when you’re high? - Arctic monkeys

by Felixe_e



Series: [SONGS] MCYT one-shots (ship n no ship) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Being High, Impossible Relationship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Relationship(s), Punzywonzy is high, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, They aren't meant for each other :(, Unrequited Love, and sapnap regrets what they had, emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixe_e/pseuds/Felixe_e
Summary: Maybe it's the past memories of them that pushed his hand, maybe it's the toxic liquid floating in his blood that makes his brain fuzzy.Anyhow, Luke calls Nick in the middle of the night, he doesn't know what he wants; and Nick doesn't know what he expects neither.
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Sapnap, Luke | Punz/Sapnap
Series: [SONGS] MCYT one-shots (ship n no ship) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200494
Kudos: 6





	Why’d you always call me when you’re high? - Arctic monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, i recommend listening to the song in the title :)
> 
> Also i used their real names here so:
> 
> Sapnap-> Nick  
> Punz-> Luke
> 
> GOOD READING!

“ _ I need a partner _ .”  
  


The blonde muttered, his voice was laced with sleep; weighting almost. Incredibly low and barely audible, only a mere whisper; probably holding the phone close to his lips.

On the other line, the ravannette was agitated, breath hitching and not willing to escape his lungs as his mind tried to wrap around the words the other had pronounced. Though he was frozen, in place and movement; a hand loosely grabbing his phone near his left ear while he was sitting on the cold wooden planked floor, back against the old ripped apart dark grey couch in his living room, all completely dark besides the intoxicating light from the screen of his phone; knees close to himself as the air conditioning kept its small beeps in the background, chilling him entirely.  
  


“ _ Well? Are you out tonight? _ ”  
  


The other spoke again, this time slightly louder; longing for a response from Nick, hanging onto the electronic device halfly desperate. His head burned, hurted; everything was warm and soft around him, like a cloud; colors weren’t focused, none of the lines were. Everything was blurry. A dream? Maybe. 

Luke was laying on his soft white mattress without any sheets or pillows; he’d fall in it like sand, crumbling there, left arm laid on the side unmoving; a small visible red patch of skin where an injection would have been recently made. Phone to his right ear; looking directly at the ceiling of a creme similar to dirty white, in his vision it was of a soft pink; cotton candy sky. Eyes lidded slightly and lips partially apart, smudges of lipstick here and there. Who knew.

Still the ravannette didn’t respond, but his irregular breaths could be heard if quiet enough through the phone, they maintained the blonde to reality; kept him close to someone yet so far.

As Luke’s eyes were closed, trying to appease his migraine; finally whispered words made their way through miles and miles in half a second.

  
“ _ Why’d you always call me when you’re high _ ?”  
  


Still the boy with his back on the used couch sounded slightly hurt. Did the other really need to be taken completely out of his reality by a simple pill or whatever he took to even give him a call. 2 months they had been apart, no communication, nothing; not even thoughts dared to occur to him about the pretty blonde.

And there he was, imploding his phone with notifications at 3 in the morning and calling him. The ravanette’s fingers almost slipped on ignore, small hope or backed out feelings made him touch the green button and now he regretted it. Not completely but,  _ still _ .

He smiled, sadly; maybe one day they’d actually talk, about things that should be cleared up. Maybe.

On the other side of the illuminated screen the boy with a cotton candy clouded mind and unfinished thoughts was still confused, he’d always be.  
  
  
“ _ High? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> big sad :(
> 
> AGAIN.  
> i'm sorry these are so short.. they are made in literally 15 minutes since it's a challenge i do with a friend!  
> We can't look back and see our mistakes it's really fun but has to be quick so i'm sorry if it's disgusting HEH
> 
> also i'm taking requests :^)  
> i have 3 slots rn, request anything!  
> if it's a song and a ship ill put it here and it'll be short, if its a situation or whole prompt it'll be in my oneshot book!
> 
> gimme time please, i'm just starting school after a whole year of online and everything is stressing me out with the sudden augmentation of class hours :))


End file.
